Beautiful Sky
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: "Lalu, ketika matahari semakin tenggelam dan langit menghitam, keindahan lain akan muncul." "Ah, bintang!" [SoonHoon] #700DaysWithSVTproject #KaliumIodida


" _Lalu, ketika matahari semakin tenggelam dan langit menghitam, keindahan lain akan muncul."_

" _Ah, bintang!"_

#700DaysWithSVT

 **Beautiful Sky**

By: Kalium Iodida

Cast: Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo

 **Story Start!**

Jari tangannya menyentuh kosen jendela, menatap ke luar entah pada apa, mungkin langit senja yang berwarna cantik. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Jihoonie," panggilan manja menyapa pendengarannya, diikuti pelukan lembut dari arah belakang. "Menunggu lama?"

"Tentu saja," ucap Jihoon kesal. Pertanyaan itu sungguh tak perlu ditanyakan lagi ketika memang sudah begitu kebiasaannya selama ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau hari ini ada latihan dan kamu boleh pulang lebih dulu?" Ucap pemuda yang masih setia memeluk kekasihnya itu seraya mengecupi puncak kepala sang terkasih lembut.

"Aku tahu, Soonyoung."

"Lalu, mengapa masih di sini?"

"Aku tak perlu menjawab untuk itu, kamu sudah tahu."

"Lain kali ikut aku latihan saja daripada sendiri begini."

Jihoon tidak menjawab, lebih asyik memandang ke arah luar dengan pandangan penuh rasa kagum.

Soonyoung melirik pemuda seusia yang tengah dipeluknya, "Tiap aku kemari, aku selalu melihatmu memandang ke arah luar. Apa yang kamu lihat?"

"Langit."

Mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon, Soonyoung pun bertanya, "Langit? Ada apa dengan langit?"

"Lihatlah! Perpaduan oren, biru, ungu dan merah muda. Indah bukan?" jelas si mungil dengan semangat.

"Indah sekali!" binar kekaguman muncul dari kedua bola mata Soonyoung ketika menyadari ciptaan Tuhan yang baru dijelaskan oleh Jihoon.

Masih dengan semangat yang sama Jihoon kembali berucap, "Lalu, ketika matahari semakin tenggelam dan langit menghitam, keindahan lain akan muncul."

"Apa itu?" tanya Soonyoung antusias.

"Kamu."

"Huh?" Soonyoung hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, bingung.

" _Hoshi_."

"Ah, bintang!" serunya dengan riang.

Anggukan kecil jadi jawabannya. Dan mereka tersenyum bersama menatap langit yang menghitam bertabur bintang.

"Semakin indah."

"Jihoon-ah!"

Jihoon tersentak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya cukup keras di keheningan ruang kelas. Dia pun menoleh menemukan salah seorang teman kelasnya berjongkok merogoh laci meja, mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, ini dia!" seru pemuda itu setelah tangannya meraih kotak hitam wadah kacamata. "Jihoon, sudah hampir malam. Tidak pulang?"

"Ah, iya. Sebentar lagi," jawab Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan malam-malam. Banyak kejahatan di luar sana. Hati-hati."

"Iya. Kamu juga harus hati-hati, Wonwoo-ya!"

"Sampai jumpa!" lambaian tangan sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum pemuda bernama Wonwoo itu meninggalkan Jihoon seorang diri.

Mata itu terus menatap temannya yang melangkah ke arah pintu, mengajak seseorang dibalik pintu itu untuk pulang bersama. Bahkan melihat dengan jelas pergerakan mereka berdua yang berjalan tenang di teras kelas dari jendela yang kelambunya belum tertutup. Sesungguhnya bukan menatap keduanya, lebih tepatnya hanya pada seorang yang jadi bagian hidupnya hampir setahun lalu. Tak bisa ingin sekali pun Jihoon mengedipkan mata. Seolah takut kehilangan jejak. Meski sesungguhnya memang telah kehilangan. Kehilangan orang terkasih untuk seorang teman.

Semakin jauh hingga akhirnya hilang dari pandangan. Jihoon berbalik. Kembali menatap luar jendela, ke arah langit yang kian menggelap. Ada bintang di sana. Banyak sekali. Itu sangat indah. Menjadi kesukaan nomor satu bagi Jihoon. Dan Jihoon mulai menitikkan air mata. Cengkeramannya pada kosen jendela semakin mengerat, seiring air mata yang kian deras mengaliri kedua pipinya. Bahunya bergetar pelan, isak tangisnya mulai terdengar, semakin lama semakin pilu.

"Mengapa langit tetap begitu indah ketika Soonyoung tak lagi di sisiku?"

 **END**

Kalium Iodida, the one who ngebet ngajakin bikin ff, padahal lagi mager luar biasa. Ngedit sampai pusing juga jadinya cuma segini.

Bahagia bikin Mas Woozi menderita dan SoonWoo bersama #ketawasetan

Selamat membaca!

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

240417


End file.
